Electronic devices or substrates for electronic devices may include multiple conductive traces that are configured to connect electronic components with one another. Such conductive traces may be at least partially surrounded by dielectric material. At an interface the conductive traces may be exposed from the dielectric material or two dielectric materials may be in contact at an interface. Such an interface may represent a potential leakage path. For example, due to electrochemical migration an unwanted short circuit between two adjacent conductive traces may form along the interface. The trend of miniaturization of electronic devices may aggravate this problem. Therefore, new ways to alleviate or prevent the formation of a leakage path along an interface are necessary.